


Snow Fight

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: An innocent ask leads to a snow fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since it snowed at my house this week, I thought I would write a snowy day for our favorite couple in Star City. Enjoy!

Standing by the window, Felicity watched as Oliver ran the snow shovel up and down their driveway. Felicity just shook her head, knowing she would not win the battle of him coming back inside where it is warm. So, she just headed to the kitchen to make two hot chocolates before heading to the front door to call Oliver in.

“Oliver, my love, I made my famous hot chocolate. Come inside and warm for a bit.”

Oliver looked up from throwing some snow onto the side of the drive to give Felicity a smirk.

“By your famous hot chocolate, you mean the powder that comes in those packages that you buy at the store?”

Oh, Felicity could hear the sarcasm in his voice clearly. Maybe that’s why she picked up some snow, formed it into a ball, and threw it right in the cold-redden face of her husband. 

His surprise was evident.

“Felicity, what was that for?” The laugh in his voice could be heard from where he stood on the drive.

“That was for making fun of my packaged hot chocolate. You know that’s about the only thing I can make.” Felicity called back, a grin on her own face for actually hitting him square in the face. She didn’t know she had that great of aim.

What Felicity wasn’t expecting, was a snowball landing right on her shoulder and seeping through her sweater. She gasped in shock as she looked at Oliver seemingly innocent face. Narrowing her eyes, she bent down to form another snowball. When she stood back up, Felicity came face to face with her snow covered husband. He had a snowball in his own hand. They both stood there for a minute each trying to calculate the others next move. Oliver moved first. He threw down his snowball and picked up Felicity and threw her over his shoulder.  
Felicity surprised shouts could be heard echoing in the neighborhood.

“Oliver, put me down!”

When he didn’t, Felicity took the snowball that was still in her hand and shoved it down the back of his pants. Now his shouts of surprise could be heard around the neighborhood.  
Oliver suddenly took Felicity off his shoulder and laid her on the cold, snow covered lawn in front of their house. Oliver grabbed some snow from nearby and shoved it down her sweater. 

“Now, that we’re even, can we please go back inside to have some of your famous hot chocolate?” Oliver asked as he held out a hand in a truce.

Felicity took it with a grin.

“Ha! I got you to admit you like when I make you store bought hot chocolate. I win.” 

He held up one hand in surrender.

“Yes, you win. Now, can we go inside before we both get hypothermia?”

Felicity nodded, grabbing his glove covered hand and led him inside. The rest of their day contained them sipping on hot chocolate and snuggling on the couch while the snow swirled outside.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
